custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunting
The Haunting takes place after Burn! Story "What's the matter Nightslasher? You seem a bit choked up" says Piraka. "I'm, fine!" says Nightslasher as he throws Dawg off of him and at his brother. "You'll pay for that!" barks Piraka. "Oh yeah, well--" begins Nightslasher. "Nightslasher" says an errie voice. "Who's there?" asks Nightslasher. "What are you talking about?" asks Piraka. "Nightslasher" says the voice again. "What!?" says Nightslasher as he wakes up. "Nightslasher!" says the voice. "Who's there!?" demands Nightslasher. "Don't you remember me?" asks the voice. "You sound familiar" replies Nightslasher. "Maybe this wil help" says the voice as the room begins to glow a eerie red. "Show yourself!" demands Nightslasher. "♪Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind!♪ ♪Creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off your spine!♪" says the voice. "Are you a creepy version of Cryoshell?" asks Nightslasher. "You tell me" says the voice from behind him. "I'm out!" says Nightslasher as he runs out of the room. "What's wrong Nightslasher?" asks Hook. "Voice, heh heh, red room, heh heh, Cryoshell!" pants Nightslasher. "Slow down" says Hook. "There was a voice, and then the room was red, so I ran" says Nightslasher. "Let's check it out" says Hook. "'Kay" says Nightslasher. "Well there's nothing here now" says Hook. "What!?" says Nightslasher as he looks in the room knocking down Hook. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" asks Hook as he gets up. "I was, and then I was woken up by that voice" answers Nightslasher. "We'll figure it out later, yawn, but for now, let's get some sleep" says Hook. ---- "Nightslasher!" says the voice after Nightslasher falls back asleep. "Oh great not this again!" says Nightslahser after he wakes up. "I'm here for revenge!" says the voice. "But I don't even know you!" says Nightslasher. "Do you?" asks the voice. "Just leave me alone!" demands Nightslasher. "And ruin all the fun!" says the voice as Nightslasher is thrown across the room. "I can't even see you, how am I suppose to fight you?" asks Nightslasher as he gets up. "You don't!" says the voice as it pushes Nightslasher down. "I got to get out of here" says Nightslasher as he crawls towards the door. "Here let me help!" says the voice as he throws Nightslasher at the door. "Run!" says Nightslasher gets out. "That's right, just keep running, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" snickers the voice. ---- "Hey Nightslasher" says Zombie as he and Kiina arrive at the base. "Leave me alone!" says Nightslasher putting his Slasher to Zombie neck as he wakes up. "It's me!" sasy Zombie. "Sorry" says Nightslasher. "Why are you sleeping out here?" asks Zombie. "I was haunt by a voice" replies Nightslasher. "A voice?" questions Zombie. "A voice that threw me around the room" answers Nightslasher. "What!?" questions Zombie. "Yeah, it happened twice, for you see" says Nightslasher as he flashes back to everything before the part where Zombie and Kiina showed up. "Dang" says Zombie. "I'm surprised nothing attacked you if you slept out here" says Kiina. "But since you're here," says Nightslasher, "You can help me." "How?" asks Zombie. "Easy," answers Nightslasher, "If it happens again, you can get help, so that we have proof that I'm being haunted." "Can't we just call an exorcist, or call Ghostbusters, or something less dangerous?" questions Zombie. "What are you you've died once" says Nightslasher. "I have someone now," says Zombie, "...Fine I'll do it." "Great!" cheers Nightslasher "But what are we gonna do until then?" asks Zombie. "Hmm," wonders Nightslasher, "Let's just go inside and go with whatever happens." "Okay" agrees Zombie. "Then let's get started," says Nightslasher as he opens the door only to evade Jaller as he flies out being followed by Evnika and Gary, "Well I gues we found something." "Never a dull moment here" agrees Zombie. ---- "So, Hook tells me you visited by an apparition last night" says Veztakbra. "Yeah, I don't know what it was, but it could hurt me, but I couldn't see it" replies Nightslasher. "I don't know about you, but I ain't afraid of no ghosts" says Glacund. "Really" says Zombie. "Does it really matter?" asks Glacund. "Well what are you gonna do about it?" asks Veztakbra. "Well that's why Zombie's here," answers Nightslasher, "If it comes back, he'll get help." "What if it gets both of you?" asks Glacund. "Well then it's been nice knowing you" answers Nightslasher. ---- "Well what are we gonna do for the last hour?" asks Zombie. "How about a variety of various games," says Nightslasher, "Like Rock-Paper-Scissors." "Okay, you're on!" cheers Zombie. "Rock-Paper-Scissors!" says the two as they start. (Nightslasher chose paper, and Zombie chose Rock) ---- "♪One, two the voice is coming for you♪" says an eeriely familiar voice a while after the two fell asleep. "Did you hear that?" asks Zombie as he wakes up. "Unfortunately, yes" answers Nightslasher. "♪Three, four better get out NOW!♪" continues the voice, "♪Five, six you will both die soon.♪" "Show yourself!" demands Zombie as he summons his Scythe. "Yeah," says Nightslasher as he goes to grab his Slasher, "Huh?" "What is it?" asks Zombie. "My Crast I got from Krika, it's gone" says Nightslasher. "You really are dumb aren't you?" says the voice. "WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?" demands Nightslasher. "Don't you recognize me?" says the voice as it takes its form "I am one of your greatest enemies." "Krika!?" questions Nightslasher, "But you're dead! I dropped you into the Energy Storm." "Oh but I survived, and I'm not alone, I brought some friends," says Krika as Gorast, Bitil, and Teridax appear from the red shadows, "I know the not the real deal, but they can still fight like it!" "Run!" says Nightslasher as he and Zombie bolt out of the room. "What's going on?" asks Hahli. "I dont know" answers Hook. "What's happening?" asks the other Hahli. "You know, some of us actually like to sleep" says Dude. "When did we get the red lights?" asks Lesovikk. "I see dead people" says Jaller as the Makuta Leave the room. "Jaller this is no time for jokes" says Azon. "There's no way you can beat us all!" hisses Krika. "We've beat 3 of you before, we can do it again!" says Hook. "Bring it!" taunts Krika. "FINE!" says Nightslaher, he jumps at Krika. "Oh you will PAY for that!" says Krika as he gets up, he then uses his Mask to knock down Nightslasher, and then choke Nightslasher with his blades. "I......Won't......Lo............" says Nightslasher as he tries to break free. "Back off!" says Zombie as he gets Krika off Nightslasher. "Thanks" says Nightslasher as he gasps for air. "Everyone split up, they can't be as much alone" says Hook. "Or you could just do this," says Evnika as he appears behind Bitil and stabs him in the neck, only to have his knife go right through him, "What?" "Nice try" says Teridax as he grabs Evnika. "Hey guess what" says Evnika. "What?" asks Teridax. "This" says Evnika as he stabs Teridax in the eye, causing him to get free. "After them!" says Bitil. ---- "I feel like I've seen this before" says Bitil as he inspects a mask statue with an Axe. "There here" says Jaller Voorhees. "What?" says Bitil, he is then tapped on the shoulder. "Welcome to Elm Street" says Evnika as Bitil turns around. "No, don't kill me!" begs Bitil. "To late" says Azon as he blasts Bitil with his Staff of Fate. "Well that's finally over with" says Gary. "Die Chucky!" says Jaller as he strikes down Gary. "It's me you idiot!" says Gary. "Sorry, but if I see a midget with a knife in an environment like this, I strike him down!" says Jaller. "If you clowns, oh great, just stay focused" says Azon. "Looks like we're not done" says Gary as Bitil returns from the shadows. "If we had an escalator, I could get rid of him" says Glacund. ---- "Just give up, there's no way all of you can beat me" says Gorast. "There's 5 of us," says Hahli, "We've beaten you before, we can do it again." "And you haven't fought me!" says Faitress as she fires her Staff of Fate at Gorast, only to have it reflacted back at her. "Faitress!" cries the others. "Told you you couldn't beat me!" says Gorast, just then a mysterious figure slahes her for the shadows. "Oh shut up!" says Evnika Krueger. "I can only figure out Freddy and Jason" says Rosalina. "Well here we have Jaller Voorhees, Evnika Krueger, Chucky, the puppet from Saw, and, um I forgot who Azon is" replies Jaller. "I'm The Birds" says Azon. "Right..." Says Jaller. "Are you okay Faitress?" asks Azon. "Yeah, I'm fine" answers Faitress. "Let's get out of here before they come back" says Gary. "To late, here comes Bitil" says Glacund as he sees Bitil flying after them. "Come on!" says Jaller as he leads the others away. ---- "Give up, there's no way you can beat me!" taunts Teridax. "You okay Virex?" asks Hydraxon. "Hiss!" reassures Virex. Trivia *This story was originally suppose to be called Ghosts of the Past, but the name was already taken. *''The Haunting'' will hopefully be the fist time that every non-minor (which includes Bird) and Glatorian member of Hook's Team will appear. *Glatraka is my only MOC that doesn't appear, not counting those who have yet to make an apppearance. *This Story makes references to alot of things, including: Cryoshell, The Exorcist, Ghostbusters, Nightmare on Elm Street, The Sixth Sense, Friday the 13th, Poltergeist, Child's Play, the fear of clowns, Final Destination, Saw, The Birds, and Texas Chainsaw Masacre. *This is the first time that both of the Hahlis appear in a story on CBW. *Hahli errornously holds her weapons in the wrong hands. Gallery File:Haunt_1.jpg| File:Haunt_2.jpg| File:Haunt_3.jpg|Nightslasher hearing the voice in his dream File:Haunt_4.jpg| File:Haunt_5.jpg| File:Haunt_6.jpg| File:Haunt_7.jpg| File:Haunt_8.jpg| File:Haunt_9.jpg| File:Haunt_10.jpg| File:Haunt_11.jpg| File:Haunt_12.jpg| File:Haunt_13.jpg| File:Haunt_14.jpg| File:Haunt_15.jpg|Jaller Voorhees File:Haunt_16.jpg| File:Haunt_17.jpg| File:Haunt_18.jpg| File:Haunt_19.jpg| File:Haunt_20.jpg| File:Haunt_21.jpg| File:Haunt_22.jpg| File:Haunt_23.jpg| File:Haunt_24.jpg|